A Christmas Carol FF7 Style
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Who is scrooge in this story? Read to find out    Disclaimer: I always forget that i dont owe the FF Uniververse,lol


Someone challenged me to write a fairy tale. That's what occurred to me. Ok it's old style but read and have fun.

"Sephiroth, can I ask you something?" Sephiroth turned and saw Cloud, his employees. "What do you want?" "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I wanted to ask if I can have a free day? I would like to spend it with my family. "" Humbug! I do not believe in Christmas. We are open!" Two customers were in the store and had overheard the conversation. "Sephiroth show that you have a heart. Give him free, he has children." Sephiroth growled. "But then he has to work the rest of the time." Cloud nodded "Yes I'll come and I also come in early the day after tomorrow." "I hope so" came the reply from Sephiroth. "Now we can conclude our business? Mr. Waldorf, Mr. Gondorf? "The two men nodded. The door opened, a boy stuck his head inside. "How many coals they would like Sephiroth?" He asked. Sephiroth looked at the boy. "A bucket! That should last for one week. "The boy nodded and disappeared. Soon he was back with a bucket of coal in the store and poured them a wooden crate in the coals were still in. Some fell out. "Coud, pick those up." Cloud jumped up and did that "Is the business running so bad that you need to save the coals," asked one of the customers who had been watching in horror. "One who saves not soon has not" Sephiroth snarled.

Soon the men went. "It's a shame that Zack died, he was the heart of this company." Mr. Waldorf said. Mr. Gondorf nodded. "Yes and it's become so bad that Sephiroth's funny now. I just hope Cloud will soon be treated better. No one should work under such conditions." Mr. Waldorf agreed. "He must , he is poor. I hope he finds something better soon. It's so bad about his boy." Then the two men went down the road.

Cloud and Sephiroth worked til seven clock. Then the door opened and two children entered the store. "Get out! Out with it you beggar! Get out of my shop, "cried Sephiroth. Cloud jumped up. "No Sephiroth those are my children! Denzel, Marlene is Sephiroth. Say Good day!" The boy saw Sephiroth and said "Hi Mr. Sephiroth. Dad, can we go home?" Sephiroth looked at the clock. "I guess they want to go home. I agree to let you go even if it's only seven, but come early the day after tomorrow." "Sure, I will and thank you "Cloud took his jacket, picked up the boy and set him on his shoulder. "Come Marlene we go home. Goodbye Sephiroth and merry Christmas." " Humbug, " was the reply.

Sephiroth worked to nine clock, then took the money, closed it, and went up to his apartment. He brought the money into his bedroom and went into the kitchen to eat something, just a little bread and cheese. "That must be enough. Now I will go to sleep." He took the candle and went back into his bedroom. He pulled his nightshirt on and and went to bed, soon he fell asleep.

A noise woke him, it sounded like chains. "What the hell?" He muttered, and went to see whence the sound came. Everywhere he looked, even in the kitchen, nothing! He went back to his bedroom, where a figure hovering in front of his face. "Zack! But you're dead you're dead for almost a year now!" The clear shape looked at Sephiroth. "Yes I am. I was sent to you to warn you ! Tonight you will visit by three spirits. I did not got a second chance. I am confined to purgatory until I have repented my sins. Listen to what these spirits say or have you end up with these too." With this raised the figure of her arms and Sephiroth saw the chains from the wrists to the feet of the ghost. "What are those?" Zack replied, "These are my sins. I must carry those before I'm free. Sephirot! Find your heart or you'll just carry them too." "Bah. Humbug!" said Sephiroth "I'm happy as I am." Zack shook his head. "I warned you. Now, I say. Good-bye." The man flew to the door and disappeared through it. Sephiroth went back to bed and fell asleep again.

The clock struck midnight and a bright yellow light filled the bedroom of Sephiroth. Then there appeared a great man, "What is this? I thought Zack warned him that I'm coming. Now I'm here and he snores. Let's see! "The man pointed to the window which opened. A snowball formed and floated through the air and met Sephiroth in the neck. "Damn, what's the point?" Sephiroth saw the man "Who are you and what you do in my bedroom?" The man looked at Sephiroth "I'm Barrett, the spirit of Christmas past. You have been warned that I would come. I'll show you your past. Come with me " " I will not go anywhere. I'm tired, oh me lick it! " The spirit looked at the man . "You have no choice!" He took Sephiroth's arm and two seconds later they stood in front of a house. "Where are we? I want to go home! Bring me home," said Sephiroth. "Oh shut up. Be glad that the old man gives you a second chance. Now come! " The Spirit moved through the wall. Sephiroth wanted to follow and thrust his nose against the wall. The head of the Spirit came back "Oops forgot " He took Sephiroth's hand and pulled him through the wall into the house. A boy was sitting at a fire with his hands and made shadows on the wall. "Oh you were a Funny Face," said Barrett. "I ... I do not want to see that!" Stammered Sephiroth. "But I do!" Barrett watched a man entered the room, saw the boy and called. "What are you doing?" The boy replied. "I'm waiting for Santa Claus!" "Bah humbug! After the holidays you will go to boarding school. There, they take already the nonsense out of your head you. "The man disappeared cursing. "Who was that jackass ?" Said Barrett. Sephiroth looked at the boy, who was crying. "It was Hojo, my father! My mother had died three days earlier. I wanted to ask Santa to bring her back, but he never came. I went to boarding school, it was not there so bad. I met my friend Zack and Aeris! "A small smile appeared on Sephiroth's face.

"Then we go there," Barrett took Sephirors hand. "NO! Please do not! " Too late, again they stood in the snow. A couple stood before them. The young woman was a brunette with green eyes, the young man had silver-blonde hair and green eyes. "Hmm, you were a sweet boy and a young attractive man ." Muttered Barrett. "Now you an curmudgeon, what happened?" The woman asked the young man, "Are you coming for the holidays?" The man shook his head "I can not I have to work. My boss trusts me to the store. I have to show that I am reliable. " The eyes of the young woman filled with tears. "You promised me that we spend Christmas with my family." "You know I do not believe in Christmas. Zack and I want to open a shop. Then I make money. " " Money is not everything. Family is also important," said the young woman. "Humbug! Everyone respects you if you have money." Aeris started to cry. "I think you love money more than me. I'm going home for Christmas. If you do not come, I never want to see you again!" She went and left the young man standing. Barrett said. "Go after her idiot!" The older Sephiroth said softly. "I did not do it. For me, money was more important. I've never seen her again. Can we go now," Barrett stared at him. "You are a chandelier, but I think I'll take you home now!" A second later, Sephiroth was once his bedroom, alone. He went back to bed, still thought of something and fell asleep again.

Again rang the Clock, a pink light appeared and turned into a shape. "What to do? Barrett said he is awake. Now that is not nice. Hmm I think I will wake him!" The figure floated to the bed, stretched out a hand and tickled the ear from Sephiroth. He opened his eyes to see a young girl. "Hi my name is Yuffie. I am ... " " Let me guess. The Spirit of Christmas Present. " " Hey that's my line! Shut up and listen! I'll show you what happened today. The old man sent me. I am a busy ghost, let's go that way! " " _Boy can she talk,_ "thought Sephiroth. The girl in front of Sephiroth was not more than 5"2' cm tall, but now she glared at him angrily. "Hello, anybody home? I said let's go!" Sephiroth looked at her. "Oh we walk? The other has taken me with him!" She rolled her eyes. "We stay here in the city," she sighed. "Come, it's faster that way!" She took his hand, she stood in front of a house. "Look into it." Yuffie said, he did. "This is Cid, my nephew!" Yuffie nodded, "Wait, we enter." She pulled him behind the wall, "Oh I love this song. Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way ..." "Would you please be quiet I do not understand a word," said Sephiroth. People stopped to sing on, even Yuffie stopped. "Man, you are a whiner! Then listen!" She floated to the stairs and sat on the railing.

One of the young women in the room said. "What about your Uncle, Cid? Did not you invite him?" Cid replied "Yes but he did not come," he told his friends. "Said he has to work!" Rufus,one of his fiends said. "Just leave him where he is. He is too scary." Two other men laughed. "Yes Cid, Thank God,he is not he here. He would eat, to pack up the remains and then tell you you throw your money out " The other man grinned," Yes it would ruin everything if he were here." Sephiroth saw the two on "They have no respect for me." Yuffie giggled. "What do you want? You are a whiner, I've already said." Cid turned to his friends. "Let my uncle alone. I know he's a bit funny but he is family ." Another woman said, " Yes, but no one can stand him!" Rufus nodded "Yes, they call him the miser. Sera, come we dance." The woman and Rufus began to dance to a melody. "My sister playedhthis song ever on the piano." Sephiroth said. Now Cid came to a blond woman. "Come on Elena, we dance too." The woman laughed. "Ok Cid. Are you coming soon to my parents for them to ask for my hand? "Sephiroth stared at the pair. "He never told me of her " "I'm just wondering why?" said Yuffie. "When was it last time you visited him?" She came to him. "Think about it, now we have to go elsewhere."

She took his hand and soon they stood before a small house. "Yuck who lives here?" asked Sephiroth. "Wait, then you find tha tout ." Soon, a blond man who was carrying a boy on the shoulder and a girl came down the road. "Dad do you have tomorrow free," asked the girl. "Yes Marlene Sephiroth has enabled me tomorrow. Let us go in, it's cold out here." The three went into the house. "Cloud lives here? I did not know. "Yuffie looked at Sephiroth. "How can you, you have never asked him. You have pay him an apple and an egg. He has two children and the boy ... Oh come along and see for yourself "She pulled him into the house through the wall. It was small but very clean. A handsome dark-haired woman gave Cloud a kiss. "How was your day?" Cloud smiled. "Good and I have tomorrow free. I will be with you Tifa " " Oh this is nice of Sephiroth. Denzel was hoping you were with us. "Cloud nodded. "Well, then we all go to church tomorrow. This is beautiful. "Denzel was limping on his father. "But I will not go to church. All stare at me always because I can not walk properly. "

Sephiroth turned to Yuffie. "What's the boy?" Yuffie looked at the boy with tears in his eyes. "He was born that way. But the doctor said, with God's help and eating enough, it can be healthy. But what is it of yours?" Sephiroth looked at the young family. Cloud said to Marlene. "Go help your mother, I will stay with Denzel." Tifa shook her head. "If I bring that bring you dinner." Soon, plates were on the table, but it was not much on it. "Dezel you want the grace to speak today?" asked Cloud. The boy nodded. "Dear God thank you for what you have given us. Protect Mom, Dad and Marlene. Oh and Sephiroth. " " Why should he, this man does not deserve this!" Tifa snapped. Cloud looked at her. "Not, at least I'm working. Many in this town do not have that. And we have us! "Yuffiet took Sephiroth's hand "Let's go!"

In his bedroom Sephiroth said to Yuffie , "I treated him like trash and he defented me? Why?" She shook her head "My time is over. This question you must answer yourself. Bye!" Pop she was gone!

Sephiroth was still there as the clock struck again. Red smoke filled the room, and a figure appeared. There was a man dressed in black with a red cape and a red cloth around his head. He had long dark hair, glowing red eyes and a golden claw. "Who are you?" Sephiroth whispered, frightened. The man said nothing, he only waved his claw. "Where are you taking me?" No answer. Sephiroth sighted and stood beside the man, "Let's go then." he muttered. Soon they were standing outside a house which he had seen once before. "The Clouds is home. What ... "The man was pointed, Sephiroth looked through the window. There, he saw Tifa sitting at the table and cry. Before her lay a crutch. Marlene came into the room, "Mom where is Dad? Does not he come home?" Tifa looked at her. "I do not know. Perhaps he is again at the cemetery! "Sephiroth turned to the man. "Where is the boy and Cloud? What happened? Show me! "The man nodded. A few seconds later she stood in a cemetery. Two men went to them. "Well he is dead, that money our city has got can help so many. To him it is not too bad!" The other man nodded. "That's right, no one could stand him, it's good he's gone. But to Cloud I'm sorry. The boy died of rips the family. "

Sephiroth turned around. "Denzel is dead? NO! Tell me who was the other, it sounded as if it had been a bad person." The figure showed a grave. Sephiroth went closer and saw a date that was just under a year in the future . "NO!" he yelled as he read his own name. He saw the figure of "Can I change the future. Please say yes. That has not happened, I can save the boy?" The figure crossed his arms over his chest and stood there. "I am changing. Please give me another chance. I promise I change!" The figure grabbed his shoulder and everything went black.

Sephiroth opened his eyes, his bedroom was bright, he jumped out of bed, ran to the window and opened it. Outside, people were on the road. "What day is today?" Sephiroth shouted. One boy stopped. "It's Christmas Eve," he yelled. "" Thank God! Wait I get down, "Sephiroth ran to the door, opened it and said to the boys. "Go to the butcher, get the biggest turkey he has. Then, bring vegetables and potatoes with bread. If you do I'll give you a quick gil, no, I'll give you five! Now go! "The boy ran away. Sephiroth went up and got dressed. Soon the boy broughed back the things that Sephiroth had wanted to. He gave him the money and went with a basket in which the bread, vegetables and potatoes and the turkey was in the hands, to a house.

He knocked on the door, a girl opened the door and cried. "Dad! Sephiroth is here! "Cloud came to the door behind him was Tifa. "Here!" So Sephiroth Tifa handed the basket and the bird. They stared at him. "Wha..." Sephiroth came to Cloud. "Where's Denzel? I want to see him! Cloud you have a week off, then you come back to work. Oh and if you're back we're talking about your salary. I am going twice ... uh ... oh forget it, we talk then! Now where's the boy? "Cloud stood there and stared at Sephiroth. Denzel came from another room. Sephiroth took him in his arms and turned to Cloud. "Cloud you bring him to a good doctor, I pay the bill! I want to be sure he did not lack. If you do not do I join you in the butt. Cloud could not say anything, he just nodded. Sephiroth turned to Denzel. "I will make sure that you get well. Forgive me for Tifa, I was an idiot!" She looked at him. "If you say so. But thank you!" Sephiroth deposed Denzel, went toTifa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No, I have to thank. You have my eyes opened. I must leave. I still have to visit someone. Oh before I forget. Here Cloud and happy Christmas!" He handed a bag to Cloud that was closed, but jingled.

Soon he reached the house of his nephew and knocked. "Uncle Sephiroth?" "A Merry Christmas, Cid!" Then embraced him Sephiroth and then entered the house. A woman stood there. "Who is that Cid? Do you want us not to make known?" " Uncle Sephirot the Elena is my fiancee. We will get married soon! What is happening to you?" " Nothing. I only realized what a wonderful day Christmas is."


End file.
